


I asked for a normal quirk !!

by Fati_catus



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: #I’m lazy and don’t feel like writing names, #how to write, Character death?? Maybe, Multi, Ocs are in here but only for a little, author doesnt know what she’s doing, grammar what’s that, plot .... what’s that, some characters might be ooc, we die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_catus/pseuds/Fati_catus
Summary: Midoriya  izuku learned from a young age that things don’t always go your way, specially for him.The world just seem to fuck up with his plans....OrIn which izuku  wanted nothing more than to have a normal quirk and live a normal life but instead gets three powerful quirks!! And a little something more . that  seem more trouble then their worth.





	I asked for a normal quirk !!

 

Chapter 1 : worlds and outcomes 

* * *

‘Deku ‘ or Izuku midoriya was  a strange child. The once happy child that would blab about everything had change over the last couple of months . He was quiet and usually kept to himself , he no longer raved about heroes and their quirks , and most of all he no longer followed him or tried to interact with him.or even said that ridiculous nickname kaachan . Like a  fucken parrot. ‘And 

These  were the thoughts that ran though a 4 year old Katsuki Bakugou. As he observed said midoriya izuku.

an said midoriya izuku continued to ignore Katsuki bakugou.and continued to build his castle out of blocks .

deep in thought as he ponder about what happened that day.......

 

 

 

Flashback: 

July 15 a very special day for a little green bean. 

As the moon went down and sun rose up so did a little izuku who stretch and  proceeded to jump out of his bed and run out of his room.

‘Thump’

‘thump’

’thump’

’thump’ 

‘thump’

 The sound of thundering foot steps that echoed in the small apartment . And a loud and childish voice that followed . 

“Mama!”

”mama!”

A overly excited izuku midoriya  said 

Midoriya inko a women with green hair and eyes proceed to come out of the kitchen and greeted said excited izuku 

“ and good morning to you too izuku sweetie.”

 She bended down and kissed his forehead.izuku smiled in response 

“ oh, good morning mama, as I was saying-“

Inko soon cutting izuku in mist  of his sentence. 

“Did you brush your teeth ?”

with a pout izuku respond

”no”

a small smile quivered into Inkos face 

“ well , first let’s get those pearly whites clean than the birthday boy can tell me all the things he has planned today.okay.”

 

”yeah,okay!”

Responded a beaming izuku. And proceed to run to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

 Soon after finishing his task. Izuku came back to the dining room and saw that breakfast was set . His favorite sunny side eggs with bacon , biscuits  and his orange juice. He looked and saw his mom had the same thing . Than he pulled out the chair and sat down with his mom. As he ate a slice of his eggs and swallowed he spoke .

” Mama, I was wondering um.”

” Yes .“ Inko replied softly 

“ if maybe we could go to the amusement park .”said izuku

” of course, I’ll call  Mitsuki san and tell her that today you boys will celebrate  at the amusement park .” Inko said 

“ no!.um “izuku shouted quickly .

inko raised an eyebrow at her child and spoke with concerned laced in her voice 

“ why? Sweetie , is something wrong?”

“Um..um , well I thought maybe just the two of us could go as last year i celebrated it with kaachan and now I want to spend this one with you.”

Holding  his breath for his mothers response.  

 Inko starred at her son before a smile broken into her face and with a cheerful  voice said “ oh, izuku of course !” 

Letting out the breath he was holding and smiling back to his mom.

both mother and son talked and ate , laughter and joy filling the small home. Soon both finished their breakfast and started to clean up. Izuku picked up the dirty dishes  and Inko washed the dirty dishes . 

 Soon the two were inside the car and driving to the amusement park. after paying the fees and finding a parking lot . They soon began their day at the amusement park . 

The first ride was the roller coster , the teacups and bumper cars . soon they ate some snacks and walked through out the park .  They were planing on getting on some other rides .

 

” Mama I think the next ride -“

The feeling of something cold and wet splashing his face made izuku stop in mist of his sentence not being able to proceed as more droplets began to fall.And soon saw everyone taking cover to stay dry. Many people ran to their cars. 

Then his mama pick him up and ran towards their car . By the time they got to the car both izuku and his mama were wet from top to bottom. 

Inko started the car and left the amusement park . When their car stoped at a red light Inko look in the review  mirror to see how izuku was doing.

”sweetheart, are you okay ? Do you want me to stop by a cloth store to get dry cloths ?”

”no,I’m okay mama I can wait till we get home and plus you have the heat on so I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

letting a soft smile grace his face 

“ alright , but tell me if you’re uncomfortable or anything okay?”

nodding his head izuku said

”okay.”

 Soon the duo got home.izuku got out of the car and mama locked the car . Then the both went to the apartment .

once inside izuku took of his wet cloth and got new cloth. Taking them with him to the bathroom . Once inside he took of his wet boxers and turned on the bath . Taking a warm shower.once done he put his dry pjs on . 

Then he went to the dining room,were his mama was waiting for him with a cake that had the number 4 as it’s candle with a small  flame on top of the candle. 

Inko smiled at her son 

“ sweetie,sorry about today.”

lightly shaking his head izuku responded.

” You didn’t know it was going to rain and you couldn’t have change that mama, I still enjoyed myself even if it was 4 hours.”

” I have such a kind and mature son.”

dramactily putting a hand on her right cheek.

”mamaaaa.”

izuku responded with a beautiful tint of red adoring his chubby cheeks 

“sorry , sorry I just can’t help but admire my mature and responsible son .”

said Inko with a giggle.

” Izuku, happy birthday ,mama will always love you no matter how old you get .”

smiling softly at her son

” now make a wish.”

izuku smiled and closed his eyes.

’ I wish for mama to always smile’

opening his eyes and blowing the candle .  

Soon they cut the cake and ate some. They both decided to watch a movie together . As they were picking one izuku felt his head throb and his body hot. His knees felt weak and his breath came out in puffs.

” Mama , I feel icky and hot.”

izuku shakily said.

”where do you feel hot ?”

inko asked with wrinkled brows . She felt  izukus forhead. 

 Taking her hand back and picking up her baby she took him his  room and tug him into his bed covering him . Inko soon left his room getting ice insides a ziplock bag and rapping it in cloths . Then went back to izuku and put it on his forehead .

”mama...”

izuku weakly called 

“yes,sweetie.”

Replied a worried inko

 “ I’m sleepy..”

”it’s okay honey you can sleep , I’ll be right here beside you.”

”okay.....”

Inko look at her child were worried eyes 

‘oh  please get better by tomorrow , I don’t what I’ll do if my izuku isn’t his normal bouncy and cheerful self.’

as Inko prayed for her sons well being 

izuku had a dream...

 

 

‘Dream’:

 

When izuku open his eyes all he could see was darkness. He tried to look around to see if he could find anything but.... nothing came to view.

then with a  shaky voice said

” I -is any one here?!”

but silence was his only response.

then he began to walk and soon saw a flash of light.

as quickly as he could he ran towards that light . 

Then he came to a room and saw his mama. He ran toward her only to go right through her . Confused he tried again only to go right through her again. 

‘ come down izuku there must be an explanation for this . Right.’

izuku though to himself .

soon he look around and saw that he was at the doctors and beside his mother was him.he was going to continue looking before the doctor began to speak.

“ mrs midoriya your son has the toe joint , this means he’s quirkless because if he didn’t than his quirk would have shown by now .”

the doctor stated with a blank look on his face and a tone that was stating facts.

his mama in response gave a strained smile.

izuku look at the other him ,he saw how he was frozen . Then his mama pick up the other him and they left the hospital and izuku followed them . When they arrived home the other him asked his mama to play an all might video , soon izuku felt a pang on his chest like some was pulling it apart slowly pice by pice.

izuku cried together with the other him .at the realization that their dream couldn’t be .

then it was dark again , yet soon a bright light  flashed .

Izuku saw a older him facing a skeleton man . As the older him had his eyes filled with tears . izuku felt a pang happiness and relief . When the man said “ you can be a hero.”

the older him came crashing down , tears running down . And yet again it got dark.

 Soon izuku started to see more flashes of this other him and his life and izuku felt his pain and saw his burden. Izuku saw how he became the new pillar and how it weighed on his shoulders.

izuku concluded that this dream was showing him other worlds, other lifes of his.

then he saw himself as a villain he felt his hate for heroes .izuku saw how he was burden with not having a quirk and how it broke him .izuku saw how he destroyed the society that only praised heroes.

 

then in the next flash izuku saw how he was an outlaw and he was still a hero just not legally . Izuku saw his determination and felt his yearning , desire to change society. Izuku felt the burden of being hated and disgust just because he was helping .

 

Soon more and more izuku saw and felt . By the end izuku just stood in the darkness trying to comprehend everything.

 

And soon izuku saw a bright Light but this was different as it expanded and soon izuku was waking up.

dream end

 

when izuku woke up he felt something holding his hand and also something cold on his forehead  . His throat felt dry .

licking his lip he said 

“ m-mmama “

he quince at the raspiness of his voice.soon he was engulfed in wramth as felt his mother’s hands touching his cheeks .

” Sweetie , do you feel pain any where , or hot , here have some water.”

inko took of the ice pack on izukus forehead and soon helped him up.placing the cup near his mouth and help him hold it .

“ I’m fine mama, and how long was I asleep?”

” are you sure ? “

 “ yes mama”

”okay. well you were asleep for 12 hours “

” oh that long...”

 

” yeah , it’s already 7 am ,do you want to eat right now or later sweetie?”

 

” Um , later mama.”

 

”alright tell me if you need anything okay.”

 

” Yeah okay.”

 

Inko got up and left her son’s room leaving izuku alone in his room.

 

’ That dream was so weird , I could only hear want it wanted me to hear and feel what it wanted me to feel .... strange . 

 

Izuku got up and look at the calendar on his table seeing that it’s was Sunday the day after his birthday .

 

sighing izuku sat on his chair and scooted towards his desk . 

 

‘ why did that dream come to me , what is it telling me .’

 

Izuku sat in thought . As he  ponder about the dreams  purpose.waking when is mama called him for breakfast. He got up and  out of his room. Shutting his door as it clicked. 

End of flashback: 

 

“ oi, deku ..”

 

a voice jolted izuku out of his thoughts and he look at the person said voice belonged to .

” Yes , Bakugou San ,is there any thing you need??”

the young child seem to look more infuriated but calmed down  and said .

” Quit being such a nerd and go back to how you use to be .”

Then left a very confused izuku.

izuku midoriya has change he wasn’t what he use to be . He was quiet and clam . But he had a resolve ... 

 

He had decided since that day to live his life without burdens without expectations .with or without a quirk he was going to live a peaceful life that wasn’t full of the worlds burdens . Enjoy his childhood.

with that izuku nod his head and proceed to continue building his castle.

 

not knowing just how much the world likes fucking with peoples lifes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon . Also didn’t know you had to take a child to the hospital if they had 38c or over cause my parents never did that. Anyone else ?also also , um don’t hate .


End file.
